


The Second Burglar

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins had a twin sister Belladonna Baggins the second, who unlike her brother still craved an adventure. And then Gandalf came and brought thirteen dwarves with him. She never thought that she could fall for one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Burglar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange wizard shows up at their door asking about adventurre. Little did BElla know that her adventure had only just begun.

I, Belladonna Baggins wasn't prepared for him to show up at my door. I had been in my garden a my twin brother Bilbo smoked his pipe weed and they both enjoyed the fresh air. That was when the wizard showed up.

"Hello, I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure." The old wizard said and I smiled stepping out from the garden wiping my dirtied hands on my apron. 

"Bella, the mess you've made!" Bilbo exclaimed and I just sighed. "As for you sir, there isn't anyone here that would enjoy an adventure." 

"That is not for you to say Bilbo! And it's very rude!" I exclaimed. 

"Bella go into the house you're out of control!" 

"I'm not the one that's out of control!" I said and ran into the house. Bilbo had stressed me and when I was stressed I baked. Soon enough we had enough pastries and cakes to feed an army when Bilbo walked back into the house with a couple of fish in his hand.

"Bella, I brought home some silver trout for dinner." He said and I ignored him. "Come on they're your favorites. Please don't ignore me, I'm sorry I shouted." He sounded so saso I turned around to face my brother. 

"You embarrassed me Bilbo and why would an adventure be so wrong?" I asked.

"I'm scared Bella the world might not be the way we envisioned it so long ago." 

"But what if it's even better?" 

"I suppose you're right but it's too late now, but Gandalf said others were coming." 

"Then I'm glad I've been baking." I smiled and he smiled back. "That's better." I said and he embraced me. As twins we were very close. I kept cooking throughout the day and only stopped to change into a clean dress when I heard the doorbell ring. Bilbo and I opened the door to see a rather large dwarf. 

"Dwalin at your service." He said and bowed. 

"Bilbo and Bella Baggins at yours."My brother replied and tied his robe closed. The dwarf walked in.

"He said there'd be food." The dwarf replied.

"He said who said?" Bilbo asked but I shook my head.

"Right this way. I've been cooking all day for your company of dwarves right in the dining room though we might need some more chairs." I replied and the dwarf smiled. 

"Thank you lassie." He said. "Would you help me get some more chairs?" He asked and I smiled.

"Sure." I was enthusiastic and I set the table. Dwarves kept arriving after Dwalin was his brother Balin and then the bell rang and I went to the door with Bilbo to see two rather handsome dwarves. 

"Fili."The blonde one said.

"And Kili."The dark haired one replied.

"At your service." They said in unison and bowed. I smiled. 

"You must be mr.Boggins!" Kili said and I chuckled. 

"Not quite." I giggled. "Come in." I said and Fili smiled at me.

"I had no idea that there would be a lovely wife here." He said kissing my hand. I blushed. 

"Oh no, I'm his sister." I replied and he smiled. "Would you mind if I joined your little dinner party? My brother never let's me have any fun." I said and he laughed.

"Of course!" Kili said jumping in and I smiled again and went with the dwarves another pile of them came in and we alll sat down at my amazing meal. Fili was grabbing mugs of ale and we partied and they were a lot of fun. We drank but Bilbo my poor twin brother was at odds. 

"Is he alright Gandalf?" I asked.

"Bilbo is a little overwhelmed he'll be okay my girl."He replied and I smiled. 

"Thank you Gandalf."

"For what my girl?" 

"For giving us a chance for adventure." I said and he smiled. 

"Of course." I turned around to see the dwarves doing some rythyms with the silverware. 

"Can you not do that?" Bilbo asked. "You'll blunt them!" HE exclaimed and the dwarves laughed. 

"Do you hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!" Bofur explained and I smiled as they began to sing.

  
"Blunt the knives and bend the forks!  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks!  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates!  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates

Cut the cloth and trail the fat!  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor!  
Splash the wine on every door!

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;  
Pound them up with a thumping pole;  
And when you've finished, if they are whole,  
Send them down the hall to roll!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" They sang and then the dshes were clean and there were three harsh knocks on the door.

"He's here." Gandalf said and we went to the door and opened it. I saw a gorgeously handsome dwarf. He had long black hair with streaks of silver in it along with his beautiful dwarven hair beads.

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I've lost my way three times and would not have found it had it not been for the mark on the door." He said, his voice was like velvet. 

"Mark?! There is no mark on the door it was painted a week ago!"Bilbo exclaimed and it brought me out of my trance.

"Yes there is Bilbo I put it there myself."Gandalf said. "Bilbo,Belladonna, meet the leader of this company, Thorin Oakenshield."

"So these are the hobbits. Tell me mr and mrs.Baggins what are your weapons of choice?" 

"Sister not husband and I'm fairly good with a bow and I can throw knives." I replied.

"My mistake, my lady." He replied and I smiled as he kissed my hand. "And what are you Mr.Baggins skilled in? Axe or Sword?" 

"Well I do have some skill at Conkers if you must know." Bilbo said and I groaned and he glared at me. 

"She could be useful, hi,m, he looks more like a grocer than a burglar."Thorin said and the dwarves chuckled. I sat down with them back at the table. They discussed their quest and Bilbo became intrigued.

“You’re going on a quest?”Bilbo asked and after lighting a candle pulled out a map.

“Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak.” Gandalf said I was seated in between Thorin and Bofur. 

“The Lonely Mountain.”I read.

“Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end.”Oin said and it alarmed Bilbo and I.

“Uh, What beast?”Bilbo asked.

“Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals--” I cut Bofur off.

“Yes, we know what a dragon is.”I replied and the dwarves were getting increasingly rowdy.

“The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest.”Balin said and that definitely got them irritated.

“We may be few in number, but we’re fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!”Fili said and we cheered.

“And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time.” Kili exclaimed.

“Oh, well, now, uh, I-I-I wouldn’t say that, I- -”Gandlaf stammered.

“How many, then?”I asked.

“Uh, what?”

“Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!”Dori exclaimed and I giggled. They all began shouting again.

“Shazara!" Thorin shouted. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!" Gandalf told us of a hidden door. That was the reason they needed burglars.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. Bella and I will not be going!" Bilbo exclaimed and I stood up.

"The lady I believe can decide for herself." Thorin said and I blushed trying to turn my head away so that he wouldn't see it.

"Thank you master dwarf, you are right. I will be going Bilbo with r without your consent." I said. "If you would master Gandlaf to hand me that contract?" I asked and the long paper was handed to me. 

"Please don't do this Bella!"Bilbo exclaimed. 

"Bilbo you've tried for so long to trap me here. I can't stay trapped in this house." I replied standing up to hug my brother. I pulled a quill from one of the drawers and a jar of ink. I signed my name 'Belladonna Baggins II'

"Very we leave in the morning, we all need to rest." He said and the dwarves began to walk into sitting room, the fire was roaring and everything got very quiet. They began to hum and Thorin began to sing.

“Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away ere break of day

To find our long-forgotten gold

 

The pines were roaring on the height

The winds were moaning in the night

The fire was red, it flaming spread

The trees like torches blazed with light” They all sang and it was beautiful it lulled me to sleep on my couch. The next morning I would go on an adventure.


End file.
